Maviza
The Maviza are considered both a genetic offshoot and a factional organization within Salarian society. The offshoot is considered an extremist group by the Citadel Council and are thus restricted from entering Council space. Overview The Maviza originated from the research of Dr. Veniol, an extremely intelligent geneticist. Maviza had been perfecting a way to bring about the evolution of the salarian people to overcome their genetic shortcomings. After years of experimentation and research Veniol had created the Maviza, a race of tank-bred salarians. Compared to normal salarians they were far more adaptable and stronger, but their metabolisms had been slowed significantly. They weren't as quick-thinking as the salarians but the Maviza lifespan went up to 160. The Maviza had also been adapted to be more susceptible to developing biotics, which were around the strength of a young asari. After creating this new offshoot of the salarians, Dr. Veniol was praised for his advancement of the species but later black-listed by the salarian scientific community as many feared the Maviza were a threat to the natural gene pool of salarians. Eventually, the Maviza were treated like the Lystheni and had become unwelcome in salarian-space and soon all of Council-space. Many scattered throughout the galaxy, migrating to places like Omega and Cartagena Station. The majority would colonize Sameld in the Terminus Systems, a place that would also become popular to the lystheni. Biology The anatomy of the Maviza is largely the same as that of the salarians. They are both very intelligent bipedal amphibians. They are also largely different as the Maviza do not possess the hyperactive metabolism of the salarians. With there metabolism slowed down extremely the Maviza are stronger and live for around 160 years, but as a setback their minds and bodies are much slower. Their bodies are made-up of hyper-adaptive cells which actually evolve depending on the environment the Maviza are in which allows them to adapt and survive in a variety of climates that would be ordinarily be very harmful to the salarians. Their optics have also been incredibly enhanced by gene therapy as their eyes have the ability to see in many light levels including infrared, a color spectrum ordinarily invisible to the naked eye. The brains of the Maviza had been evolved by Dr. Veniol's research aswell. The ordinarily photographic memories of the salarians have been replaced by eidetic memory, which allows them to remember almost every aspect of their lives in a fairly vivid manner. Their reflexes had been enhanced significantly, sometimes triggering reactions which make combat appear to be in slow-motion. Biotic Maviza are also very common as eezo nodes have become a standard trait in the offshoot. Organization The Maviza are considered an extremist and militant group after being ousted from Council-space. It has established itself not only as a genetic offshoot of the salarians but as a faction as well. Maviza in general seems to favor stealth, discrimination, and "intelligent" ways of conducting battles. They have a large number of Vanguard in their employ, and have many tech and biotic-based resources. Maviza also has many ventures that delve into smuggling; they control nearly 20% of all smuggling in the Nemean Abyss, and specialize in transporting illicit goods and criminals from place to place. To increase their reputation in non-Council regions of space, the Maviza have sent out small platoons to act as mercenaries for others. This increases their reputation aswell as gets them a profit as they charge a considerably high amount of money for each job. The Council of Administrators--leadership of the Maviza, also sends out individual agents into the galaxy to build relations with other groups such as the lystheni and Batarian. This method of interaction has earned them a considerable profit and resources while managing to keep both groups from taking anything of importance from them. Category:Species Category:Factions Category:Races